Once and Future
by KuriQuinn
Summary: In the wake of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the survivors pick up the pieces . The road to recovery will be a long one, but the moments in between offer ample chances to reclaim some of their childhood innocence. Feelings connect, friends renew bonds and hearts say goodbye in a series of connected one-shots from the Blank Period. [NarutoWeek2017][Part of the Legacy of Fire series]
1. Still

**Summary: Kakashi can't help the whimsical smile on his face as he watches his former students, interacting with one another as if no time has passed. This peace won't last long, he knows. But for right now, in this tiny medical tent, they can all pretend for a little longer that everything is going to work out perfectly. [NarutoWeek2017 – Day 1 - Prompt: "Team 7"]**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. You will have chopsticks permanently stuck up your nose should you be found plagiarizing.**

 **Warning:** _ **Spoiler**_ **s for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699.**

 **AN: My contribution to NarutoWeek2017. And don't worry, IoG is still updating later today**

* * *

While the rest of the world is busy combing the battlefields for the wounded and burying their dead, the original members of Team 7 are forcibly put on bedrest. None of them are very happy about it, but no one is really in the right condition to fight it.

And Tsunade Senju is not a woman to be argued with.

"That's all we need now, is for the saviours of the Shinobi World to drop dead from exhaustion," she remarks imperiously, stepping back into a command role with ease. "You're all going to sit tight and recover your mental and physical faculties before you even _think_ of dealing with other matters – _yes,_ Sakura, _that means you too!_ "

And she stalks out of the tent leaving her apprentice silently fuming.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto sneers, albeit without true malice. "This is all your fault for trying to look cool! And making Sakura have to carry your unconscious ass back here, too!Looks like things haven't changed since we were kids!"

A hand slaps the back of his head, and he winces. " _Owww…_ Sakura, I'm injured! You can't go hitting people in the head that are already hurt!"

"Then don't pretend like you're any better than Sasuke," Sakura chides. "I had to carry you _both_ back here because you hyperventilated yourself into unconsciousness!"

Sasuke smirks. "Loser."

"Honestly, I told you two to take it easy, that was _not_ taking it easy," she goes on, hands on her hips. "I know you had to dispel the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ , but wouldn't it have made more sense to eat a few ration pills to get your strength up beforehand? Honestly, the two of you are so short-sighted sometimes, I don't even know how you've managed to survive so long. And another thing…"

Kakashi can't help the whimsical smile on his face as he watches his former students, interacting with one another as if no time has passed.

This peace won't last long, he knows.

There's the matter of rebuilding the world following the war, a task he knows he's going to get saddled with (Tsunade has made it pretty plain to him she has no intention of taking back the mantle of Hokage after this is all over). If that's the case, it means he has to invest in getting Naruto rehabilitated and ready to take over as soon as humanly possible, which is a whole other headache. Then there's sorting out all the trouble Sasuke's been causing (he has no idea how he's going to talk the kid out of _that_ metaphorical nest of vipers), and being there for Sakura when the post-traumatic stress finally hits (Naruto and Sasuke have been dealing with this in one form or another their entire lives; Kakashi's not sure how his lone female student will cope).

But for right now, in this tiny medical tent, they can all pretend for a little longer that everything is going to work out perfectly.

Several cots have been squeezed into the small structure, along with trays of bandages and other equipment set aside for their use. Yamato has been brought here as well, and lies utterly still, while IV lines stream medicine and nutritional fluids into his weakened body.

 _If anyone deserves some rest and relaxation after all this, it's Tenzou…_

Kakashi lies supine, his limbs heavy like lead and every thought making his head spin; he's a little dizzy, as well, not used to seeing out of two eyes after so many years forced to rely only on his right. Naruto is a ball of barely contained energy, cross-legged on his cot and bouncing up and down nervously; he's still running on adrenaline. And Sasuke…is twitchy for an altogether different reason.

Despite being in the company of those he considers precious for the first time in years, he looks utterly vulnerable. As if he can't quite figure out how he came to be here or what his next move is meant to be. For someone whose entire life is a series of steps taken to reach a new goal, Kakashi imagines he's feeling a little lost right now.

Sakura paces back and forth, practically chomping at the bit in her concern for the people outside their tent. Every now and then she sits down beside Naruto or Sasuke and rechecks their arms, muttering about their idiocy and all the medical procedures they're going to have to go through once they return to Konoha. Neither boy complains, though, taking her mile-a-minute fretting with heretofore unseen patience.

 _So much for Tsunade ordering her to rest…_

Every now and again, Sakura will suddenly go utterly still and gaze over at Sasuke. Her expression blooms into an expression of such utter joy and love that Kakashi feels as if he is intruding simply by observing it. But before he can look away, it is replaced with something cold and hollow, like she's remembering something horrible, and then she's once more a whirling dynamo of fretting and rambling.

She might not notice the way Sasuke's eyes follow her when she moves around, but Kakashi does. There's no discernable intent behind it, no sudden epiphany or understanding, but Kakashi gets the sense that the foundation for _something_ are being laid in this moment.

He hopes to one day see it come to fruition.

No one talks about the bevvy of guards surrounding the tent, the express purpose of their presence being to ensure that Sasuke Uchiha doesn't go anywhere.

Not that he has any intention of doing so; he surrendered himself to the closest authority the minute the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ was dispelled, and intends to accept any punishment that he is due.

(That the closest authority was acting Hokage Kakashi Hatake is only coincidence and proximity; Sasuke didn't really get a chance to move much farther from him before passing out due to the combined effects of chakra depletion and blood-loss.)

When Sai arrives, carrying an armful of clothing and rations, he is practically ambushed by Sakura and Naruto ("Naruto, what the hell are you doing! Get back to bed, you're not supposed to be standing!" "But Sakura, he brought _ramen_! It's crappy military ramen, but still!" "I don't care! Sit down before I _make_ you sit down!" "Huh. It seems being a war hero hasn't made your bedside manner any better, Ugly – _ow!"_ ). Kakashi is also curious about the state of affairs, but he can bide his time while Naruto relieves Sai of his burden (ramen first, of course!) and Sakura envelops him in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," she tells him warmly. "Everything happened so fast before, we lost track of you."

"It's thanks to you guys that I am," Sai replies evenly, and then looks over her shoulder to see Sasuke observing the entire interchange silently. There's a subtle down-turn of Sai's lips, and he slowly pulls away from Sakura.

Approaching the missing-nin with the same wary air of someone facing off against a lion, Sai wanders over to stand before the surviving Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura immediately go still, as if anticipating the need to protect someone – but unsure who should merit that.

"I have read that first impressions tend to irrevocably influence future relationships," Sai begins quietly. "Yet since knowing Naruto and Sakura, I have learned different. I would…not be averse to seeing if my first impressions of you were wrong. At some point in the future, of course."

The tiniest frown appears in Sasuke's forehead at this, not quite sure how to respond.

Sai holds out a spare Allied Shinobi Force uniform and flak-jacket. "This should be in your size, Coward."

Naruto makes a choking noise, and Sakura's cheeks turn an angry red; Kakashi wonders if he's going to have to intervene in yet _another_ teen-angst-fueled altercation.

A moment later, however, something unspoken appears to pass between the two, because Sasuke nods once and replies, "These will be sufficient."

And the tense atmosphere dissipates.

 _At least he didn't call him "traitor", I guess…_

Sakura wastes no time dragging Sai away to lecture him about tact, before switching gears, demanding updates on the world beyond their little tent. She wants to know the status of the wounded, the current supply situation, whether they have to worry about clean drinking water, are any outbreaks of sickness being properly quarantined, and have transports back to the various villages been organized –

"Ino said if I told you anything while you were supposed to be resting that she'd hurt me, and honestly, she scares me more than you do," Sai replies dutifully, causing Sakura to erupt into a furious, anti-Ino rant.

Meanwhile, Naruto has brought back two of the tiny ramen rations to where Sasuke is sitting, and as he waits for the tiny field kettle to boil, chats idly about how he can't wait to return home for Ichiraku ramen.

He regales his friend with stories about the new menu, changes in flavour, the new premises – which leads to a long, drawn-out explanation of how the village was destroyed in Pein's attack. Sasuke listens gravely, no doubt thinking of his own recent goals, and for a wonder Naruto notices, because he quickly changes the subject to happier topics – reuniting with Tazuna and Inabi, how he and Sakura defeated Kakashi's bell test (" _Really_?" Sasuke says, staring over Kakashi like he doesn't know if he should be judgemental or amused about the entire thing.) and how even after everything, Condor the Ninja ostrich is still alive and kicking.

(Sasuke looks comically disgruntled at this news.)

The warm reminisces are interspersed with good-natured teasing. It feels a little bit forced, but everyone appreciates it all the same.

Naruto grumbles. "Real asshole move, Sasuke, taking the hand I use to hold my chopsticks…"

"Tch. It's your own fault for not becoming ambidextrous," Sasuke retorts, and then utterly invalidates his argument by slopping his own ration down his front.

"Come on, Sai," Sakura sighs out loud, "let's help them before someone ends up with chopsticks up their nose…"

"Is such a thing an actual medical concern?" Sai wonders, although he dutifully follows Sakura and proceeds to help Naruto; it isn't even a question that Sakura will see to Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckles and pulls himself into a sitting position, reaching for the pile of clean clothing. Bathing is a long way off, but he wants to get rid of the sticky, itching sensation of dried blood against his skin.

He thinks nothing of stripping off his blood-stained, torn clothing right there. Battlefield conditions leave little room for modesty, and besides – they're all men here, and Sakura is a medic that's changed his bedpans and seen him in various states of undress over the years thanks to his propensity for landing himself in the hospital.

They're a far cry from the easily embarrassed youngers he was responsible so long ago –

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says suddenly, while he is in the process of tossing aside his ruined flak jacket, "you should really take off that mask. There's got to be a lot of blood and other toxins on it that have dried. You don't want to be breathing that in while you're recovering."

Her words are delivered in the usual matter-of-fact manner of a physician, and yet there's something entirely _too_ innocent about it.

Dimly, Kakashi notices that Naruto and Sasuke have gone utterly and completely still, though their gazes have abruptly zeroed in on his face.

A long-forgotten memory hits him then, bringing with it a tidal wave of nostalgia, and Kakashi can't help smirk.

 _Ah. So that's what this is…_

"You're right," he says, solemnly, surreptitiously sneaking a nearby surgical mask into his hand. "I definitely don't want to breathe anymore toxins in, especially in my weakened state."

He reaches for the bottom of his shirt to pull it and his mask over his head, and in a move that even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't track, he fits it over his face.

"Much better," he declares to his staring former genin squad.

The so-called Neo Sannin all slouch forward, exhaling in united frustration.

"Still?" Sasuke asks.

"Still," Naruto and Sakura chorus.

Sai just looks confused.

 _We're going to be alright_ , Kakashi realises.

終わり

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!_

 _ **クリ**_


	2. Run Him

**Summary: Naruto never thought that he would miss the days of rescuing cats, but a month following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, he learns a new appreciation for the word "boredom". Which is why when the former members of Team 8 arrive one morning and announce they are taking him on an outing, he practically drags them out of the building before they get the words out.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. You will be cooped up in a hospital indefinitely should you be found plagiarizing.**

 **Warning:** _ **Spoiler**_ **s for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699. Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku if you squint.**

* * *

Naruto never thought that he would miss the days of rescuing cats, but a month following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, he learns a new appreciation for the word "boredom".

Which is why when the former members of Team 8 arrive one morning and announce they are taking him on an outing (or rather, Kiba announces; Hinata nods shyly from beside Akamaru, while Shino lurks in his creepy-ass coat), he practically drags them out of the building before they get the words out.

(Well, drags Hinata, anyhow; she's closest to him, and he only has the one arm – but the others follow him, shouting for him to slow down for several blocks.)

His own team is busy these days – Kakashi with Hokage business, Sakura rehabilitating the countless men and women injured in battle, Sai ferrying important dignitaries between the shinobi villages with his beast scrolls, and Sasuke –

Well, Sasuke's in prison.

It's a fact which pisses Naruto off to no end, but which no amount of complaining to Tsunade or Kakashi seems to fix. He's pretty sure Konoha's Elders have something to do with how long it's taking (and possibly the rest of the Kage still taking exception to Sasuke's mad declaration of wanting to kill them) but that's no excuse. In his mind, Sasuke's actions would never have reached such serious levels if the village (and his family) hadn't royally screwed him over from the beginning. It seems unfair that he now has to pay for the things he's done when he wasn't even in his right mind at the time he committed them.

 _Even Orochimaru is on the verge of being pardoned these days, what's up with_ that _?_

"Hey! Would you slow the hell down?" Kiba demands when the rest of Hinata's team catch up with them. "If the hospital staff finds out we let you run around unsupervised, they'll probably ban us from the hospital."

"We do have a very specific agreement," Shino adds. "We have to keep an eye on you at all times, and ensure you return at a reasonable hour."

"So you're basically babysitting me?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Sort of," Hinata agrees with a tiny smile. "I'm sure it's just because everyone is worried about you."

And Naruto can't help grin at that, because it's just like Hinata to try to spin a situation so that no one is left looking like the bad guy. The more time passes, the more he's beginning to realise what a totally awesome person she is.

"Well, thanks anyway!" he says. "I was going to go _crazy_ if I didn't get out of there soon! Iruka-sensei's a total slave-driver with all those books!"

He knew becoming Hokage was going to take some work, but he didn't think it was going to involve so much _book_ learning. Angry ancient gods? No problem – mastering the different levels of government in a shinobi village, learning about the division of powers between kage and daimyo _and_ mastering the requisite number of jutsu needed to be considered Hokage?

He's really beginning to miss training on Mount Myōboku.

"You do still have to back at the end of the day," Shino points out, "it's not like you're free forever."

"Way to be a downer, man," Kiba snorts.

"But you're doing alright otherwise, right, Naruto?" Hinata asks in soft concern, as they head out of the more populated part of the village toward the forests that house the training areas.

"Of course! I mean, my brain might explode from all of the stuff he's making me learn about, but he always brings me ramen from Ichiraku, so it's okay!"

Hinata smiles warmly. "Ah. I was actually wondering about your arm. Does it hurt you very much?"

"Nah, not at all – I mean, it's still kind of weird getting used to it – especially when I want to pick something up and then I remember there's nothing actually _there_ to grab with, but it doesn't hurt." He shrugs – in the big scheme of things, losing an arm isn't the end of his world. He saved Sasuke and he kept his promise of a lifetime to Sakura; losing the arm was worth it. "Besides, I'm going to get a new one soon, since Granny Tsunade's working on getting me a prophylactic."

Kiba sniggers.

Hinata's cheeks turn pink. "Uh…Naruto, I…I think you mean _prosthetic."_

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Actually –" Shino begins.

"No, no, you got it right the first time," Kiba interrupts, mouth wide with a grin Naruto has learned to never trust. "The Hokage's spending all her energy getting you a _prophylactic._ Any plans on who you want to try it out with?"

"Kiba!" Hinata squeaks, still sounding inexplicably mortified.

Naruto glares. "I'll try it out on you, if you don't tell me what's so funny."

"Sorry, man, I don't swing that way…"

Akamaru barks out a laugh, and Naruto turns to Shino with the hopes of him translating, but Hinata interjects.

"What about Sasuke?" she says, very quickly and frazzled sounding. "Is he doing alright as well?"

Naruto's annoyance gives way to solemnity, and he sighs, "I think so. No one's allowed to see him until Kakashi figures out how to deal with all the trouble he got into. It's taking forever."

"Oh. I thought I heard Ino say that Sakura's started visiting him?"

"I bet _he_ 's hoping _she'll_ get him a prophylactic, if you know what I mean…"

"Kiba. The joke is over," Shino states coolly.

"Sakura has special permission," Naruto explains, frowning at the dark-haired boy. "She's the only person the miserable bastard will let check on his arm, other than Granny Tsunade. It'd be just like Sasuke to let his arm fester out of stubbornness."

 _And…I'm pretty sure even hard-asses like Ibiki know better than to tell Sakura she can't do something, especially after the stuff she pulled off during the war._

"Oh. Well, I'm happy for Sakura then," Hinata says placidly. "And I'm sure he'll be released soon."

"Yeah…" Naruto trails off; he can't help think it's a lot more complicated than that.

"Baaah!" Kiba groans loudly, mussing up his hair in annoyance. "All this talk is getting way too depressing. We didn't break you out of the hospital to talk about boring shit – let's do something fun!"

"Tactful as ever, Kiba," Shino deadpans.

"Fun?" Naruto repeats. "Like what?"

"Like…" Kiba trails off, glancing around and then suddenly lets out a loud laugh. "Like that! Look!" He points across the familiar forest expanse, indicating a familiar tall tree in the distance. Naruto recognises it immediately as the tree where all the boys used to compete with one another as kids. "Let's race – and Hinata can see who wins!"

Shino sighs. "Choosing to run a race with someone that's been injured isn't exactly a fair test of your abilities, you know."

"Well how else is Naruto going to get back into decent shape?" Kiba retorts. "Lifting books over his head and building up a resistance to crappy hospital food? Nah! Getting beaten by me is a _much_ better motivator."

"Hah! If you think it'll be that easy, you're on!" Naruto shoots back.

"Oh, but – Naruto, wait!" Hinata begins, but the two boys are already charging up the hill to the traditional starting line.

He appreciates the concern, really, but Kiba's idea has him excited for the first time in a while. He hasn't been able to stretch his legs since coming back home.

 _It's not like I need an arm to run…_

Or so he thinks; as it turns out, just hurrying to the tree with Kiba is a chore because his center of balance has completely shifted. He wonders briefly if Kiba might not have the advantage in this little contest after all, when Akamaru catches up with them both and begins to gnaw at Kiba's right arm.

"Hey, what gives, Akamaru?" the Inuzuka boy demands, trying to pull away from his canine partner in annoyance. The dog is relentless, however, and eventually pulls Kiba's jacket almost entirely off of him, leaving one arm trapped within the folds of leather.

"It would appear that Akamaru thinks you should have a handicap as well, to ensure fairness," Shino points out. "In this way, both of you will have to adjust your balance to compensate."

" _Woof!"_

"Traitor," Kiba mutters.

"I think that's a better idea," Hinata agrees.

Kiba rolls his eyes, as if he's being completely imposed on, but says, "Fine. But I'm still going to kick your ass, Naruto!"

"Bring it, dog breath!"

The words aren't said with actual malice, and as Naruto hunches over to prepare to run, he reflects how much he's missed competing with Kiba. Their rivalry is nowhere near as all-encompassing as the one Naruto has always had with Sasuke, but at the same time, they still push each other to do their best.

"Ready, set – go!"

Naruto wins, but only just.

And it hardly counts, because just afterwards, he trips on a rock and ends up rolling all the way back down the hill. He'd smack headfirst into a tree if it weren't for Hinata miraculously appearing at the last second and grabbing hold of him.

Well, _grabbing hold_ is probably the politest way to put it.

'Providing cushioning with her rather substantial chest' might be a more accurate statement, but Naruto really doesn't want to be haunted by Neji Hyūga the rest of his life for thinking such a thing.

At least, he doesn't think he does.

"Serves him right," Kiba mutters as he and Shino wander over while Naruto picks himself up. "Geez, even with a gimpy arm he still wins…"

He trails off in muttering, and then yelps as Akamaru lightly nips at his shoulder in reprimand.

"If winning is what you are truly worried about, I know of a contest that Naruto would find challenging to win," Shino begins.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto counters, pretending to examine his nails (it's a less impressive feat with only one hand). "I dunno, Shino, I'm pretty awesome."

"See, this is why I need to beat him, he's getting a big head," Kiba grumbles.

"We should have a ramen eating contest," Shino concludes, causing his teammate to whirl around and yell, "What the hell! Are you joking? That's the worse idea ever!"

"I dunno, I kind of like it," Naruto sniggers. "And I'm hungry anyway right now, so…"

"Neither of you allowed me to finish," Shino points out, sounding aggravated.

Kiba and Naruto peer at him, askance.

"I propose a ramen-eating contest between Naruto – and Hinata."

Hinata squeaks at this, eyes wide, and Naruto's shoulders slump while Kiba punches the air.

"Yes!"

"No way!" Naruto complains. "You can't propose a contest I have no chance of winning! What happened to fairness?"

"Sure we can – and hey! Let's make it interesting this time and make a bet!" Kiba declares happily as they head back toward the village proper.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hinata murmurs nervously.

Naruto scowls. "I don't have anything to bet with…"

"I'll lend you some cash – or you could sign over your soul. Or your firstborn. Hah!"

"The future of Konoha is doomed," Shino remarks idly as he follows them.

終わり

* * *

 _Just a general little thing I wrote on my lunch break. I admit, I'm a little unsure if I've managed to capture Team 8, their characters aren't as familiar to me as Team 7 :)_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!_

 _ **クリ**_


	3. Green Fields

**Summary:** **In the eyes of the world, she and Neji were only teammates after all, and to pretend otherwise is an insult to his memory. Whatever carefully hidden feelings and secret hopes they might have had must remain unspoken, known only to her** **. [NarutoWeek2017 – Day 3 - Prompt: "Team Gai"]**

 **Disclaimer: This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. You will have chopsticks permanently stuck up your nose should you be found plagiarizing.**

 **Warning:** _ **Spoiler**_ **s for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699.**

 **AN: I know I am so late, and Narutoweek2017 is over, but I still intend to finish all the prompts – in my own time. Also, I know people sometimes want to see what's going on with people other than SasuSakuSara, so…here!**

* * *

Konoha's graveyard seems much bigger than Tenten remembers it being when she was a child. She would like to think it's because she didn't come here all that often before, but the sad truth of it is that it's grown in the months following the war.

So many died in the first battles, across so many fields of conflict, that the recovery teams are still looking for the missing. Every day a new headstone is added as more bodies are shipped back home, and she knows this best because of her daily pilgrimages to Neji's grave.

Since returning to the village, Tenten has become a frequent visitor to the Konoha memorial – even more frequent than Kakashi. These days his duties as Hokage don't leave much time for personal reflection. In the early weeks she would encounter him quite often, but as reconstruction and recovery get underway, he comes here less and less.

She also thinks he might finally have started making peace with his losses, which is something she knows she's nowhere near ready to do yet. The wounds are still fresh and the pain still lingers.

There are mornings since the end of the war that she wakes and stares at herself in the mirror, sees the eyes of a woman with a broken heart but who must not cry out or ask for sympathy for it. In the eyes of the world, she and Neji were only teammates after all, and to pretend otherwise is an insult to his memory. Whatever carefully hidden feelings and secret hopes they might have had must remain unspoken, known only to her.

 _And maybe Hinata_ , she thinks as she approaches the memorial stone and sees the other girl's familiar form. Neji's cousin might have been the only person to ever suspect, but she is too quiet and kind to ever voice a secret that is not her own. After all, she alone understands and sympathises with all of the reasons being more than teammates and friends would have been impossible.

"It's good to see you, Tenten," the Hyūga heiress says softly.

"You too. How are you and your family doing?"

The words are heartfelt. Tenten can't resent her for Neji's death; he protected Hinata with his life not because she was his superior within the clan but because he genuinely cared for her, and because she is a good person.

"Better every day, thank you," Hinata says. "I was just about to leave – but if you like, I can stay with you."

"No, that's alright. I might be here a while, and I know you're busy."

Hinata has had her hands full with clan business since the end of the war; especially as Neji was not the only casualty within their family. She and Hanabi have been splitting their duties as best as possible.

It also seems as if the death of the branch family's prodigy has prompted the elders to consider changing their generations old policies.

 _Too little, too late,_ Tenten can't help but think bitterly.

"Not too busy for this," Hinata says, and tentatively reaches out a comforting hand. Ever since the war, Hinata has been trying to come out of her shell a little more, and Tenten recognises the effort that takes. She accepts her friend's hand and they stand for a moment, the two girls who loved Neji the most, sharing their grief.

After several moments, Hinata takes her leave, recognising that Tenten wants to be alone.

Time passes, but she doesn't really notice. The breeze rustles across the flowers laid at the base of the memorial.

The list of names on the memorial stone is long and ever-growing. Tenten's eyes have long since memorised where Neji's is etched, but she knows the others written there as well.

Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikaku Nara.

Several members of her graduating class as well, which is sad and unexpected.

Not as unexpected as two other names among the list of heroes, though.

She's still not quite sure how she feels, seeing Itachi Uchiha's name written here as well. Even though Naruto and others have insisted that the honor his warranted, and that the world would have been lost without his intervention, she isn't so sure. He was Akatsuki, after all, and responsible for rounding up the jinchūriki that created the Ten Tails.

The creature responsible for Neji's death.

When darker thoughts begin to surface she moves away from the stone. There's no use getting angry about the past – it can't be changed, after all. Instead, she wanders over to the section of the cemetery reserved for the Hyūga, and kneels respectfully beside the all-to-familiar grave.

"I'm back," she tells him. "I can't stay very long today, as we have a mission later, but I thought I'd check in with you anyhow." She bites her lip, looks around to make sure there's no one there, and then adds, "I miss you. It's not getting any easier. It's not getting any harder, either, I guess, but it's still…it's still hard."

She sniffs, shakes her head in an effort to hold back tears. He would hate her crying over him. Either because he didn't appreciate weakness, or because he just wasn't good with comforting people.

"Or both," she concludes. "Probably both. It's what should have tipped me off that the other world wasn't real. You were too…different." She pauses. "I sometimes dream about it – that world that I got stuck in. It was so strange, and there was so much wrong with it – you and all of our friends acted so strange. But it…even if it was all wrong, the fact that you were there, and alive…I think I would have stayed there forever."

His grave is silent in response to this, and she sighs.

"Alright…that's enough moping for today," she decides, straightening her back. "You probably want to hear more about what's been happening around here. So, I'll do my best!"

She adjusts her posture so that she is sitting cross-legged in front of his headstone, deciding he probably wouldn't mind. Neji was never one to have patience with ceremony, considering how often his life was dictated by it.

"I'm improving all of the moves you showed me, and practicing every day," she tells him. "It's not the same, though. I miss your voice telling me to do it better. You always challenged me to do my best and even though I can pretend I still here you…it's not the same." She crosses her arms protectively over her front. "I've been considering asking Hinata to work with me, because – well, she knew your style so well in the end – but I'm worried it would be too painful."

She's not completely sure who it would be worse for, to be honest.

"Gai-sensei and Li are driving me crazy, but you probably already knew that," she informs him. "You'd think being stuck in a wheelchair would make him slow down, but he's as exuberant as ever. You just wait, he'll have an entire taijutsu form based on wheelchairs figured out within the next generation."

She's surprised he hasn't started already, to be honest.

"And _oh!_ I never realised how hard it must have been for you to be the voice of reason," she sighs. "It's _exhausting!_ The number of things I have to talk those two out of doing these days – it's ridiculous!" She smiles. "You were always so good at getting them side-tracked, but it's like they can't hear me when I talk – I keep getting dragged into their schemes and I can never figure out how. And now, you're not even here to commiserate with."

Or share looks of exasperation with.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to go on and try for jōnin," she goes on. "I don't know if I can take any more of the heartache that comes with active duty. But I've been thinking…maybe I'll open a weapon's shop. It's another one of my passions, after all. And I could organize my own hours, and have free time – I could even offer lessons to kids before they start the Academy. Or free lessons for civilian kids." A future shapes itself around her words, and even as she speaks the words the details fill in. "Not just the children of shinobi families, but civilian kids, too. Girls, especially. That way anyone who wants to do their best can get off to the right start. I don't want anyone to ever feel caged..."

At the sound of loud sniffling, she startles and whirls around, having been so lost in her words that she didn't notice she wasn't alone.

Gai and Li behind her, both with tears streaming down their cheeks.

 _If Neji were here he'd have something to say about that!_

Tenten groans.

"Okay, how long have the two of you been standing there?"

"Long enough to experience your most beautiful words!" Gai blubbers.

"So beautiful they couldn't help move us to tears!"

"Such youthful dreams! So strong in the face of tragedy!"

"Truly, you are the cornerstone of our squad, Tenten!"

"Oh, knock it off, both of you!" she grumbles, her cheeks turning red both in embarrassment for having been heard and their absolutely ridiculous behaviour. "Could you at least pretend to have some decorum while we're standing here?"

"There is no need for decorum among friends! Neji would agree."

"He probably wouldn't…"

"Truly, I will fight to make your dream a reality!" Li yells suddenly striking a pose. "I will go to the ends of the earth to find you the best metals for your weapons!"

"And I will negotiate with our best demolitionist to provide the best explosive tags for a low price," Gai insists, forming a determined fist. "Top quality, low price!"

He punctuates each word with a karate chop.

"You sound like an infomercial," she deadpans. "And stop it – I can do all those things myself."

"Nonsense! It is our duty to help you with your dream and ensure Neji's legacy! It is what he would have wanted, I have no doubt!"

"Now, hold on, I don't think –"

"We shall have to find permits!"

"Not to worry, my most dedicated student, I can ask my old rival Kakashi for help there," Gai grins, nudging Li conspiratorially with his elbow. "It pays to have friends in high places."

"But wait," Tenten begins again, "I don't even –"

"and we will need a catchy slogan for advertisements," Li cuts her off.

"Aren't you two getting a little ahead of –"

"Perhaps we can have a special on jumpsuits!"

"And dumbbells!"

"Hey! Stop horning in on my dream!" Tenten yells, fists clenched and three seconds away from stabbing them both.

But they are already leaving the cemetery, Li jogging off behind Gai's wheelchair, both of them merrily chatting and becoming steadily more excited.

Against her will, her mouth begins to twitch, and a small smile escapes. Tenten sighs and stares up at the sky, watching a hawk soar in the distance.

 _Are you watching, Neji?_

＊

Ever and away, a pale-eyed spectre watches three of the people dearest to him and smiles. "Always."

つづく

* * *

 _Well, this turned out a little more sad and a little more shippy than I expected, but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it too!_

* * *

 _ **クリ**_


	4. The More Things Change

The sun is just reaching its zenith on an lamentably cloudless day when Shikamaru steps foot in the dining area of the YakinikuQ and glances around in search of his friends. They aren't there yet, which makes him groan and try to decide if he should bother getting a table now or just come back in a little while.

It's a rare day off for him, and he doesn't feel like wasting it inside more than he has to.

It turns out, there's more that goes into being an advisor to the Hokage than he expected. Shizune is a relentless (and unnaturally organized) taskmaster, with a certain lack of patience born of working with a temperamental woman like Tsunade. Most of the work is tedious enough that he could do it in his sleep, but whenever Kakashi decides to do something unpredictable, every bit of planning gets thrown up in the air.

Considering Naruto is about a hundred times more unpredictable, Shikamaru suspects his future is going to be one long, unending game of _shogi_.

That in mind, he doesn't feel like spending his diminishing free time waiting around for his late comrades.

Turning to leave, he pauses when he notices the back booth of the restaurant, and the occupants therein; Kurenai is sitting there, obviously trying to fight off laughter, while Gai sits in his wheelchair beside her, balancing baby Mirai on his lap. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Shikamaru wanders over.

"Hey," he says when they both notice his approach, and nods at Kurenai. "I haven't seen you out in a while."

"Mirai finally finished cutting that first tooth," Kurenai tells him, pride and exhaustion plain in her features. "Today was the first day in a week she's been pleasant enough to go out, and so I took a chance. Then we ran into Gai at the park and he insisted on treating us to lunch."

"Motherhood is a most arduous trial – you need to keep your strength up," Gai agrees. "You will be a most excellent example of fortitude to your daughter! Even now, I can already feel the great strength she possesses!"

He indicates the death-grip the baby has on one of his eyebrows.

"Also, it means I don't have to cook," Kurenai says in a lower voice. "Or worse – _microwave_."

"You should have said something," Shikamaru reminds her. "I can bring you food. My mother always cooks too much these days."

It's been difficult adjusting to his father's death. He's not sure what's worse – the constant barrage of reminders that hit him at odd moments of the day, or the way his tough and snappy mother sometimes breaks down crying apropos of nothing.

Kurenai's eyes soften in understanding.

"I may take you up on that," she tells him gently. "Mirai will no doubt have more teeth coming in soon, and I won't be able to take her anywhere for a while."

Shikamaru nods stiffly at this.

"Shikamaru, you're a man now – you should join us for a drink," Gai suggests. Kurenai coughs, and he amends, "Well, me. Of course, there's nothing wrong with drinking tea – in fact, we should all have some tea together and drink as comrades!"

"Thank you, but now," he says. "I'm supposed to have lunch with Ino and Chōji. Assuming they show up. Everyone's so busy lately, they might just cancel."

"Ah, I know that feeling," Gai says, gently catching Mirai's grabby hands with his. His expression turns uncharacteristically sober. "I never even see Kakashi anymore unless I have an appointment. It makes engaging in youthful competition difficult."

Shikamaru snorts, because of course Gai sees the only obstacle to his ridiculous contests as being Kakashi's busy schedule – not his own damaged body.

"At least everyone is just busy," Kurenai points out thoughtfully. "You know that once the reconstruction is over, things will be back to normal."

"Will they?" Shikamaru challenges before he can think better of it.

"As normal as they can be," Kurenai amends quietly.

They are all silent for a tense spell, everyone thinking of their own losses. It is Gai who breaks that lull.

"I may not have lost a father as you did, or even a husband…but my students are the closest thing I will ever have to children," the taijutsu master says. "Losing Neji was like losing a son. And I don't know if he ever knew that." He fixes Shikamaru in a firm gaze, for once free of his over-emotional tears. "Mark my words, young Shikamaru, you must savour the people in your life – and tell them how important they are to you – while you are youthful enough to do it."

"Uh…sure…"

"And on that note – you should sit with us and drink! To the past and to the glorious, vigorous future we all have ahead of us!" Gai shouts.

"Hey! Shikamaru!"

He is saved by responding to find Chōji and Ino across the room, being led to their usual booth. Ino looks as coifed as usual, albeit a bit paler than he's used to her seeing, and Chōji is at his skinniest.

"Excuse me," he says to the other shinobi, earning a nose-crinkling smile of understanding from Kurenai. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal."

"We shall! And afterwards, I will challenge my new erstwhile opponent to a feat of shouting!" Gai declares. "Go on, young Mirai, show off your commitment to youth!"

Mirai puts her fist in her mouth.

"Do you see? Kurenai, look at that resolve!"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and leaves Kurenai to deal with Gai. He has a feeling that teething or not, she's probably rethinking her need to leave the house again anytime soon…

"He never changes, does he?" Ino asks as he sits down, her eyes on the exuberant green-clad man. But there is no repudiation in her voice, and rather than a mocking smirk, she smiles fondly. She has come a long way from the judgmental kid she once was.

"Unlike us," Shikamaru agrees. "When was the last time we did this?"

"Well, it's not like we haven't been busy!"

"Don't I know it," Chōji groans.

The three of them collectively exhale in exhaustion.

"I've been working non-stop with my dad on reconstruction missions," Chōji complains as soon as their rather lengthy order is given to the waitress. "The whole clan keeps being farmed out to other villages that were damaged by the Zetsu army. Every day, just because I can ford rivers and build bridges and fix dams – it's never ending! This is the first real meal I've had in a month!"

"I think you're exaggerating – you were at my place just last week," Shikamaru interrupts.

"Well it _feels_ like a month! I'm practically _living_ on soldier pills!"

"Well at least those keep your health up," Ino bemoans. "I should probably start taking those myself…"

"You sell flowers," Chōji points out.

"Yeah, and it's more tiring than you'd think!" Ino snaps. "Do you realise how many people come in for flowers every day? Everyone's lost someone, so everyone wants to bring flowers or send them or make displays. And always with the messages of sympathy and condolences, and half of them are crying when they get me to fill those notes out and…ugh, it's just depressing."

Her shoulders sag. Shikamaru blinks, having not considered the emotional toll of her family business in the wake of the war.

"And it's not like I can ask Mother to do anything," she continues with a sigh.

"How is she?" Chōji asks softly.

"She has good days and bad days. I know it's been a few months, but she's still in shock," she explains sadly. "Which means I have to handle all the clan business, because my uncles and cousins are morons. And on top of that I'm picking up Sakura's slack because every week she's off playing nursemaid to Sasuke." Ino crosses her arms and glowers. "Grr, it's playing dirty, is what it is! All because she has ultra high clearance – as if _that_ would impress Sasuke! I could totally have that clearance if I wanted to. My dad _ran_ the place!"

Shikamaru and Chōji face fault.

"You have seriously messed up priorities," Shikamaru informs her.

"Excuse me?" Ino demands. She holds up a hand, and begins ticking off fingers. "Grieving villagers, helping my mother, my clan being idiots and Sasuke. I think I'm prioritizing things very well, thanks!"

"I guess she has a point," Chōji sniggers. "When we were twelve, Sasuke would have been at the top of the list."

"Oh, yeah, she's totally grown," Shikamaru snorts.

"Are either of you looking to spend quality time stuck in the body of a frog?" Ino asks sweetly. "Because I can make it happen."

"If it means not eating soldier pills anymore, I'm in," Choji decides, glancing around impatiently. "What's taking so long? You'd think with so few people in here they could make it snappy!"

"I guess it's one of the reasons this place is going out of business," Shikamaru shrugs.

"What?" Ino demands. "Why?"

Chōji has gone pale and looks like he's incapable of speech.

"According to the zoning records I read earlier, they're opening another restaurant here instead. Something about a hamburger joint."

"A _what_?!" Choji hisses, expression turning dangerous.

"Oh, yeah, there are some of those in the new part of town," Ino remarks mildly. "Apparently they're really popular out west – ahhh! Chōji, what the hell are you doing?!"

The scion of the Akimichi clan has jumped to his feet and actually flipped the table. The few guests in the restaurant cry out in alarm – Mirai, now once more in her mother's lap, laughs and claps her hands in amusement.

 _Oh, yeah, she's definitely Asuma's…_

"This – must – not – _stand!"_ Chōji yells, breathing coming out in the usual huffs and puffs that preview his using an expansion jutsu. "Come on, Shikamaru! Ino! We need to have a chat with the managers! We cannot let the sacred sustenance that is barbecue be sullied by something as…as _barbaric_ as hamburger! Think of the legacy we're supposed to leave our future children!"

And he stomps toward the kitchen.

"Way to keep your mouth shut, moron," Ino tells Shikamaru dryly.

He sighs.

"We should go stop him from demolishing the place…what a drag…"

つづく

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews and concrit are much appreciated - and if you're feeling generous, I also accept tips through ko-fi under my pen-name!_

クリ


	5. Reading the Signs

The Kazekage's office is practically deserted as Temari and Kankuro wander through its halls; outside, a sandstorm rages, effectively closing down the usual hubbub of the village. The only sound in the hallway is the hurried, echoing footsteps ahead of them as a mousy-haired young woman comes to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"Good morning Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro," Matsuri says, breathless.

Kankuro raises an eyebrow. "You're still here? The work day's over."

"If Lord Gaara is here, I'm still here," the diminutive girl says determinedly. "There's a building inspector waiting for him to okay the new hospital building, and he wanted to stay late to read the entire proposal before the deadline. I'm running the signed permit over there now – oh, and the new newspaper is waiting for a statement from him on his plans to deal with this year's drought. We all know how much he dislikes talking to journals –" She chuckles nervously here, eyes flitting to Temari, who glowers at her with every word. " – They always try to sensationalise him, which he hates – and for good reason! He's a war hero, he should be respected, not…uh…not turned into the hero of some romance novel, right? So, I was, um, I was thinking that if one of you would prefer to comment on his behalf, I know he would be…um…grateful for that…"

She swallows at Temari's lack of response, turning a shade paler and shifting nervously in place.

"We'll think about it," Kankuro eventually says, and she exhales in relief.

"Oh – okay, great! Let me know as soon as you can, I've-got-to-go-bye!"

And she darts away almost as fast as if she were using a _shunshin._

Kankuro snorts. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I can't help it," Temari grumbles. "Something about her just rubs me the wrong way."

"The fact that she' perky, or the fact that she follows Gaara around like a puppy?"

"Hmph. She's just like all the rest of the girls here – fawning over him since he became the village hero. You should have heard the way she talked about Naruto, too. It was unbecoming. And her affections are inappropriate."

They turn the corner, the giant doors of the Kazekage's office looming before them.

"Maybe – but you have to admire her resolve. Everyone else has given up by now, and she's still here," Kankuro muses. "I think that speaks to her character."

"Her character is irrelevant! For that matter, so is this whole conversation. Gaara would have to be aware of the existence of women in general, and he's too busy dedicating himself to the village," Temari dismisses, feeling somewhat relieved at that particular fact.

"Well, he might not always be that way."

"You'd better pray that he is – otherwise you're going to have to give him the talk, and I've had enough family drama for one life time to deal with the fallout of _that_ conversation."

"Ha-ha – h-hey, why do you assume _I_ would have to be the one to have the talk with him?"

Temari sniffs. "You're the big brother."

"You're the big sister!"

"Exactly – you're the guy. You can relate."

"No one can relate to him – except maybe Naruto."

"Well there's no way I'd trust _him_ with that conversation. The guy probably thinks sex and ramen are mutually exclusive."

" _Temari_ ," her brother complains, whining in a way that reminds her of how he was when they were little. "Come on, it _has_ to be you. You're all…mature and stuff. And you know how it works for…you know… _women_."

"You are such an idiot."

Temari throws open the doors to her youngest brother's office, effectively ending that awkward situation – only to find herself thrown into an altogether different one.

"What are you doing here?" she blurts out, taking note of the familiar dark haired young man sitting opposite Gaara.

Shikamaru Nara jumps, like he's surprised to see her, which doesn't make sense because they almost always run into each other when visiting each other's villages. It makes almost as little sense as her not knowing he's here, because usually he writes her before he even leaves Konoha.

"Uh, nothing much," the Konoha-nin says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Gaara nods a silent greeting to his siblings. "Unofficial business, mostly."

"They only sent you?" Kankuro asks. "Usually they at least send someone with you, like Sakura."

Temari rolls her eyes at this. _Speaking of inappropriate affections…_

Kankuro has had a little bit of a crush on the Konoha medic since the time she saved his life, and even though he has absolutely no chance with her (she's one of the new generation of Sannin who saved the world, for goodness sake! Not to mention from what Temari understands, the woman is utterly devoted to Sasuke Uchiha), he always asks about her when they get visitors from Konoha.

If Shikamaru knows any of this, he doesn't give an indication.

"I was on a mission in the area, and before I could head home I got a message from Konoha to stop by here. Otherwise I'd have written in advance."

She thinks he might be looking at her when he says that, and did she imagine that apologetic note in her voice? She must have, because Shikamaru isn't the type to bother with apologies or common courtesy or consideration –

"Naruto is going stir-crazy it seems," Gaara says in quiet amusement.

"Yeah, not being able to leave the village is messing him up," Shikamaru agrees. "Between the rehab and studying to become Hokage, we're all amazed his brain hasn't exploded." He pauses, and then adds with a whimsical grin at Temari that has her cheeks turning red, "Lady Tsunade has a betting pool started, actually, if you guys want in on it."

"Oh, count me in," Kakuro sniggers.

"I have no doubt Naruto will manage," Gaara says sagely, ever loyal to his friend.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at her, as if waiting for her to weigh in, but Temari scowls and crosses her arms. "You seriously came here just because Naruto asked you to? What, there's not enough important business in Konoha to deal with that you can waste time sightseeing?"

She tries not to wince, because even to her ears that sounds harsh.

"I wouldn't say it's a waste of time," Shikamaru shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm pretty sure the Hokage is going to ask in person later in the month, but while I'm here I'm supposed get some feedback about the possibility of Chūnin Exams."

"This year?" Kankuro asks, surprised.

Shikamaru nods. "Yes. We know in the wake of everything else that's happened it would be a little more challenging to arrange than most years."

"It would stretch the budget," Temari admits. "And so soon after the war…might not be the best idea. So many are still recovering."

"That shouldn't make a difference," Gaara says quietly. "Now more than ever is a time when the shinobi world should demonstrate that they can rally in the face of tragedy. If our next generation of genin participate, it can be seen as a message to everyone – shinobi and civilian alike – that we are still strong."

Kankuro nods thoughtfully at this, and Temari only just keeps from beaming at her youngest brother. Every day he is an even wiser leader than the day before.

Shikamaru nods and glances thoughtfully out the window as the sand swirls through the air.

"Yeah, that's what Kakashi thinks too," he says eventually.

"You mean he actually said that?" Temari challenges.

"Not with so many words – actually, barely with any words. Naruto was there before I left and wouldn't stop talking over him. But that was the general idea that I got."

"Then for now, our answer is the same," Gaara declares. "I'm sure the other Kage will be of similar minds." He shuffles several pieces of paper, frowning down at them, and then glances up at his siblings. "Was there something the two of you wanted?"

"Eh – oh, nah, nothing important," Kankuro dismisses. "Temari and I were just coming to see if you wanted to get some dinner with us."

Gaara shakes his head, genuinely regretful. "Unfortunately, I still have quite a bit of paperwork to sort through today. But perhaps if I finish early, I can meet you for a nightcap."

"Hey, no problem bro," Kankuro says, and begins to head back out of the office. He pauses and nods at Shikamaru. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Come get a bite with us."

Temari tenses up and she shoots him a wide-eyed look. _What the hell are you doing?!_

"You can tell us all about what else is going on in Konoha," Kankuro continues. "You guys are still rebuilding too, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru says. "It's going slower this time without Captain Yamato involved."

"Well, then you can tell us about that – see you later, Gaara!"

"Hopefully," their little brother says absently, already focussed on the papers in front of him.

Temari is torn between wandering over to offer to help him out, or to follow Kankuro and make sure he doesn't say something monumentally stupid.

"Hey, where are you staying?" her middle brother continues. "Don't tell me the Leaf didn't shell out enough for you to get a decent inn, or are you just crashing at a motel?"

Decision made, Temari hurries after the two.

"Yeah, it's just a traveller's inn near the border wall–"

"Forget that, you should stay with us. Make it easier on yourself – plus, you don't want to be wandering around in the sand like this. It's going to last for hours."

"Sure, if you're offering," Shikamaru says, allowing her brother to open the door and motion him through.

Once he is out of the room, Temari stomps over Kankuro and hisses, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kankuro looks at her in wide-eyed innocence that she knows is total crap. "Being hospitable. We can't leave him on his own, right? That wouldn't be polite."

"When have you ever cared about being polite?" she snaps back, eyes flitting to Shikamaru's retreating back.

"Well, I figure I have to get to know him a well as possible. Especially considering the way you look at him –"

"The way _I_ look –" Temari cuts her own disbelieving hiss off, and grabs hold of her brother's shirt, dragging him close up. In a low, dangerous voice she only uses when she's about to kill someone, she growls, "Listen well, _little brother_ , you may be adept with playing the puppet-master for your little dolls, but if you try any of that manipulation on me, the only string you'll be handling will be the tube they have to feed you with once I'm through with you. Understand?"

"Got it, got it!" Kankuro squeaks, trying to pull free.

Temari lets him go, and he staggers back, just as Shikamaru turns around.

"So where are we going?" he asks, ignorant to the interchange between siblings.

"There's an izakaya just a few blocks over," Temari informs him, business-like. "And there's an underground tunnel, so we can avoid the sand."

"Great," Shikamaru says as he falls into step beside her. "Did you guys ever get that wind-farm up and running?"

As Temari begins to answer, she hears her brother mutter under his breath, "Yeesh. And people thought _Gaara_ was scary."

She smirks to herself.

つづく

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews and concrit are much appreciated - and if you're feeling generous, I also accept tips through ko-fi!_

クリ


	6. Second Chances

Gaara sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes.

These days the dark circles aren't because of any demon haunting his dreams, but the never-ending stream of paperwork that comes with being the Kazekage.

Despite being an organized individual with a fairly developed work-ethic, Gaara has learned within the past few years that being a Kage is a difficult job. Running a village, even as simple a one as Suna, is a lot like being a juggler – only one can't help dropping a ball every now and then.

 _The measure of a decent leader is knowing_ which _one I can afford to drop._

Matsuri tells him he's doing a good job – that the people of the village are happy – but sometimes Gaara thinks she tells him what he wants to hear. He's mentioned this to his brother and sister once or twice, but their responses aren't helpful. Kankuro brushes it off with jokes – most of which go over his head – while Temari will glower and grumble.

 _I suppose there's always the option of asking Matsuri about it myself, but…_

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stands on end. Sand begins to gather around him, his sand shield at the ready.

"It's rude to lurk in the shadows," he says flatly, his weary and relaxed demeanour evaporating into the dry air. "Especially when you haven't been invited here."

"Heh…how the times have changed," a sly, breathy voice chuckle from the shadows. "Now you have an actual awareness of etiquette. So much has change since our first meeting, I think."

The man that appears out of the shadows is familiar enough to Gaara's eyes, and hated at that.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, Orochimaru," he says quietly. "I should kill you."

"Oh, little Kazekage, let us pretend that you could," the Sannin says in a patronizing tone, sauntering forward and taking the empty seat on the other side of Gaara's desk. He crosses one leg over the other, yellow eyes gleaming as if to say _what exactly do you plan on doing_?

Gaara clenches his fists, studying the older man with utter dislike. His first instinct is to suffocate him with a cloud of sand, but he retrains himself.

Orochimaru was integral to winning the war, after all. If it weren't for his scheming and meddling and utter inability to die, Sasuke Uchiha might not have returned when he was needed – might not have lived. He and Naruto would not have saved the world.

But it doesn't change certain facts, including that this _creature_ killed Gaara's father.

Or that he once wore the cloak of the Akatsuki, an organization that would have succeeded in killing _Gaara_ if not for the noble actions of Grandmother Chiyo and Sakura Haruno.

 _It would still be perfectly understandable to kill him, though…_

But on the heels of that thought, Gaara considers Naruto and his way of compassion. His friend has always forgiven others, even those who have taken everything from him – even this snake of a man. He has always seen the good in people, and has now become a symbol of that faith to his people.

Naruto would be disappointed to hear that Gaara was unable to embrace it, and so the young Kazekage reigns in his more vengeful impulses.

"What is it you want?" he asks finally.

"Ah, straight to the point. Very like your father."

Gaara growls, "You don't get to mention him. Say what you want and then leave before I think better of it."

Orochimaru's wide lips curve upward.

"Very well…" He tosses his hair imperiously. "You are aware I was once an associate of one of your people. Sasori."

"He was not one of _our_ people for many years."

"Semantics, my boy. I happen to know of a cache he maintained here in Suna. A workshop of sorts, which you and your subordinates haven't found yet."

Gaara is careful to keep his face neutral. Although it doesn't surprise him, given the legendary puppet-master's secrecy, the news is troubling. "And your reason for sharing this information with me?"

"To gain access, of course," Orochimaru purrs.

"You expect me to believe someone of your talents couldn't enter this so-called cache on your own, without my knowledge?"

"Well, I admit it's entirely possible, but as it _is_ deep beneath the Kazekage residence –" This time Gaara's eyes widen, "– I thought it might be _politer_ to speak to you first. Given the current peaceful state of the world, and how close Konoha is to Suna these days, I wouldn't want to _accidentally_ start an international incident, yes?"

"You aren't affiliated with Konoha," Gaara bites out. "And no one in the Hidden Leaf would weep if we executed you."

"Ah, ah, ah," Orochimaru waves a chiding finger. "Were that truly the case, would they have their little dog following me around?"

He inclines his head to the large windows of the office. Gaara barely allows himself a quick glance, not wanting to take his eye off the man before him, but he catches the flicker of movement in the distance. Someone watching from a nearby building.

Naruto mentioned that his former interim captain had been tasked with watching Orochimaru's movements and reporting them – it looks as if that job involves traversing borders as well.

"That still doesn't mean he would intervene if I decided your survival wasn't worth the risk," Gaara informs him calmly. "As I hear it, he suffered worse than I did from your ways."

"If you're so eager to test the theory, by all means," Orochimaru suggests, and from his tone Gaara suspects he would actually enjoy such an exercise.

That more than anything else stays his hand – he won't give the snake the satisfaction.

"What exactly is in this workshop that you want?" he asks instead, knowing that it won't be something as innocent as curiosity or sentimental as nostalgia.

"My former partner studied the human condition and observed their behaviour obsessively," the Sannin replies. "He considered it integral to his creation process. After all, he did want them to last…" He smiles grotesquely here. "Sasori kept meticulous notes, when I knew him. And he had a particularly detached manner to transcribing his discoveries that I admire. Such a thing is rare and valuable in a scientist."

Gaara folds his arms, unimpressed and still awaiting an answer.

"I want access to those notes," Orochimaru says, now sounding businesslike and without the coy lilt in his voice. "You can have whatever else belongs to him – no doubt your puppet masters would be interested in some of his remaining inventions, especially if it could be used to modernize the village. But I want his notes."

"So you can continue your experiments?" Gaara challenges, disgusted.

"Knowledge is knowledge," Orochimaru replies airily. "I make no excuses or apologies for my work. In fact, I see no point in apologising for anything, although a case might be made for your father. His death was a means to an end, but I liked him. He was ambitious –"

A projectile of sand blasts across the desk, aimed for Orochimaru's head, but he dodges it with insulting ease. There's some movement in the shadows of his office which Gaara notices, but doesn't address just let.

"I said," Gaara tells him coldly, "you don't get to mention him."

Orochimaru mimes zipping his lips, but his expression remains unrepentant. Outside the window, the figure of Captain Yamato has inched forward, and Gaara suspects if there are any more disturbances, secrecy be damned, the man will intervene with his _Mokuton_.

"There's some other purpose to your visit," Gaara tells Orochimaru. "Some reason you came directly to me instead of slipping in undetected. You want something else and that's what you came here for. Not some arbitrary permission."

"I have questions," Orochimaru hedges, "questions that need answers."

"Questions about what?"

They stare each other down for a moment, and Gaara expects him to turn and leave. To reconsider the direct approach for something more underhanded and in his style.

He is surprised when the Sannin replies.

"Bonds."

"…Bonds?"

"I wish to understand," Orochimaru confirms. "They are factors I did not previously consider in my work."

"You mean your inhuman experiments –"

"Parent and child," the man interrupts. "Siblings. Friends, student and teacher…" Orochimaru stands now, pacing back and forth. "When young Sasuke returned to help his former comrades in the war, I felt…pride. There is no explanation for that. I was not invested, I was above it, and yet…" He trails off and once more fixes Gaara in his sight. "How does an orphan, loathed by his entire world, grow to become the sun? How does a boy cut off from his blood, as separated from others as the moon from the earth, maintain connections? Why does a child whose father tried to have him destroyed…come to forgive him?"

Gaara's jaw clenches.

"Is an external catalyst required? A teacher, a friend – does it alter the course chosen or reinforce it? Can that quality be found within? Does a parent or a teacher determine the path, or does a child? And at what point must the mentor step away and learn from their student? In all my years, and all my studies, I can't explain that. I never focussed on the internal quality of humans, but rather on the physical. That is a mistake on my part, one I intend to rectify. One cannot arrive at a conclusion without _all_ of the variables, even ones which at first seem negligible."

Orochimaru is wild-eyed now, as if something within him has abruptly untethered, and Gaara realises that it is the unknown which drives him. The man is so used to understanding everything, by taking it apart and studying it, that he has no understanding of the things which can't be explained.

It's something Gaara can understand, even if he left that part of himself behind a long time ago.

The brief shared sentiment with Orochimaru disturbs him, and he finds himself needing to refocus.

"Tell your subordinates to come out of the shadows," he says. "If you are truly here in good faith, they should be visible."

There's a surprised intake of breath from somewhere, but Orochimaru simply smirks in acknowledgement.

As they coalesce from the shadows, Gaara sizes them up. He knows them by sight only – from the attack in the Land of Iron, as well as during the war and its aftermath. Those times were a confusing parade of faces and names, and if he did interact with them beyond that, he can't recall.

There's the white-haired nin from Kiri, and the giant with the haunted eyes and a woman with scarlet hair. His eyes linger on her, senses taking in the particular flare of her chakra.

"You're Uzumaki," he realises, and she startles at the address. "Like Naruto."

"Uh…yeah. I mean, distantly. It's not like I'm best friends with the guy," she mutters, pushing her glasses up on her nose and adopting an haughty expression.

"That doesn't matter. By a simple twist of fate, his destiny could have been yours," Gaara dismisses. "Beyond that, you travelled with Sasuke Uchiha when he was shrouded in darkness. That makes you strong." This makes her blink in surprise. "And so, I will ask you – do you think it possible for a man such as that to find redemption?"

"Buddy, you chose the wrong person to ask that question," the Kiri nin snorts.

"Suigetsu," the giant admonishes.

"No, ass-for-brains is right," the woman says, scowling as she rests her hands on her hips. The posture is entirely defensive. "He tried to kill me. Just because _I_ forgave him doesn't mean anything about him, it means I'm awesome."

"Aw, Karin, don't try to deny that you're still in love with him."

"Eat shit and die!" she snarls, shaking a fist at Suigetsu.

"Children," Orochimaru says, a smile on his face but a warning in his tone.

"Regardless of what he did, you obviously still care for him," Gaara points out. Karin crosses her arms, but doesn't deny it. "That suggests he can change."

"Golden-boy Naruto obviously thinks so, or he'd be dead already," Suigetsu points out.

"Naruto would never kill Sasuke," Gaara says with a shake of his head. "Even if it meant spending the rest of their lives trying to redeem him, he would do it. He has that faith." He narrows his eyes at Karin. "Do you?"

"Do I…?"

"Have faith that Sasuke Uchiha will be redeemed."

Karin opens her mouth and closes it a few times, like she wants to reply with some witty retort or brush the question off. But Gaara holds her gaze with his own, until she swallows and looks away.

"…Yes," she murmurs.

Gaara nods; he expected as much.

"And what of his teacher?" he continues, indicating Orochimaru.

Karin's eyes widen and her posture immediately becomes defensive again. "I – I think it's a completely different situation!"

"Yeah, this guy was always a freak, at least Sasuke was sort of cool –"

"Mind your tongue, Suigetsu," Orochimaru remarks mildly.

"We all have different situations. The past does not confine us, it's what we're capable of doing in the future that might," Gaara says, remembering a battle long ago and the words of his first friend ringing in his ears.

 _'It's almost unbearable, isn't it? The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place.'_

"And those who would help us along the way."

 _'But now there are others. Other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them! That's why I won't ever give up!'_

"And so, I ask again – do you think Orochimaru can be redeemed? Would you trust him in the future, to avoid the mistakes and deeds he has committed in the past? Knowing and unknowing."

Orochimaru doesn't appear to care what his subordinates have to say – instead he stares long and hard at Gaara, as if he is witnessing exactly the sort of phenomenon he has been struggling to understand.

Karin looks away from the snake-faced man. "I think it'll take him a hell of a lot longer than it would take Sasuke. But…maybe one day."

"He keeps me from harming others," Jūgo adds. "Whatever his motives, I trust him to do that."

"And you?" Gaara addresses Suigetsu.

"Well, I trust him to never fucking die, so at least he'll have the time to get it right," the white-haired man mutters, but the way he avoids the others' gazes speaks volumes.

"Your faith in me is heart-warming," Orochimaru deadpans.

"Very well," Gaara decides. "I will grant you what you seek."

Everyone, including the Sannin, appears surprised by this.

"All it takes is one person to honestly believe in you – however small that belief," he says. "Naruto showed me this. He showed us all this." He crosses his arms. "It would, of course, be foolish to expect you to change over night, but let us consider this a first step. Perhaps on your journey, you'll find something of more value."

Orochimaru's mouth twitches in amusement. "I dare say you're right."

"They say that Akatsuki was first founded to bring peace and to find an end to war," Gaara continues. "I suppose it is fitting that you, the last individuals to have worn their mantle, should be granted the chance to see that peace and seek redemption."

"But don't screw it up, right?" Suigetsu snorts.

つづく

* * *

 _Phew! That was a long one! I hope I got all the characterizations right, I so rarely write about any of these guys! And hopefully foreshadows the transition from questionably-redeemable-Orochimaru from the end of the series to Papa-Orochimaru in the Boruto series!_

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews and concrit are much appreciated - and if you're feeling supportive, check out my tumblr!)_

クリ


	7. Sowing Season

**Warning: OC in this chapter. Manako is my own creation. If you have read my other stories, she is familiar to you. If not...well, I hope you're not the type to go into conniptions because there's an OC in a fic. She's not going anywhere anytime soon :)**

* * *

Kakashi stands on the roof of the Hokage Tower, gazing down upon the village that he is now in charge of.

In the distance, construction has started on Hokage Rock, builders and sculptors etching his face on to the mountain. He's still not quite sure how to feel about the whole thing – he thinks Obito would have a lot to say on the subject if he were here. As it is, he's had to deal with Naruto petitioning to have the rock-face carved without Kakashi's mask.

 _I've got to give it to him, he managed to get a decent following on that front, too. Almost enough people to make it happen._

He smirks to himself, wondering idly if the joke he shares with his former students will ever get old – and then sighs again when it remembers that at least two of those former students are far too occupied with other matters these days to care.

Konoha is a village in transition, with the ruins of the old core being lovingly put back together by its inhabitants. A new business quarter is in the building process on the outskirts, and far above Hokage Rock surveying has already started on another section.

Since the end of the war, migrant workers and refugees have been keen on setting up shop here, lured by the promise of work and raising their children in the same village where Naruto Uzumaki was born. Franchisers and moneylenders are keen to capitalise on this, too. Kakashi personally finds it distasteful, but with the economy still in recovery following Pein's attack and the War, the village can't afford to be picky.

 _A problem for another day,_ he decides, shrugging his shoulders. He is keen to head home.

It's rare that he ever gets away from work before sunset these days, and he's looking forward to eating something that's actually cooked instead of out of a cup. Either he'll visit Gai, who has taken up fine cuisine as his latest hobby, or see if Manako wants to go out for a meal. She might not be a fan of cooking, herself, but she has a talent for suggesting the perfect take-out for any occasion.

Honestly, he's not picky as long as he doesn't have to make anymore decisions today –

"Lord Kakashi! There you are!" Shizune calls.

 _So close…_ Kakashi's shoulders droop, and he mutters, "Knock it off with the 'lord' thing…"

"I know you're about to leave, but there are a few things we still need to go over first," his assistant says.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asks, trying not to sound like he's whining. Shizune puts her hands on her hips, and beside her Ton Ton emits an unimpressed _oink!_ and sighs. "Alright, let's go back downstairs…"

Once he's firmly trapped – or _comfortably seated_ – behind the desk, Shizune flips open her ever-present notepad and begins to run through the items.

"We've just received another two letters from the Raikage demanding information about Sasuke Uchiha," she tells him.

"Well, that's slightly below average," Kakashi remarks mildly. "He must be cooling off."

"It seems so. Shall we give him the same answer as usual?"

Kakashi nods. "Sasuke Uchiha will face Konoha's justice, which will take into account _all_ of his actions in the war. As such, there will be no extradition."

Shizune purses her lips at this. She's one of the people who considers this a lax handling of the former missing-nin's case – she took it to heart that he intended to kill her master – but Kakashi knows she'll eventually get over it.

He's seen Sasuke go through hell and fall to the worst darkness imaginable before coming back. If Kakashi has to put every part of himself on the line to ensure the kid has a decent shot at a future, he'll do it. He owes him that much – he owes _all_ of his former genin squad that much.

"The Mizukage is requesting a private meeting with you," Shizune goes on eventually, knowing that any commentary on the issue of Sasuke will be ignored. "Something about nectar imports? Which is sort of odd for this time of year…"

"And not really something I handle," Kakashi says. "That's more the business sector, isn't it?"

"I think she's angling for a date, Lord Sixth."

Kakashi shudders. "Uh, I'm unavailable. Forever, I think, if I remember how the vows go. Have Shikamaru take that one."

"He's not going to be happy about it."

"Tough."

Shizune checks something off in the notebook. "Iwa's responding to the query we sent out a few weeks ago, about the Chūnin Exam. They're onboard."

"Which means it's only Kiri and Kumo that haven't responded yet. Have Shikamaru bring that up when he meets the Mizukage. And while you're at it, add a note about it to the reply to the Raikage."

"Right." Another check. "The Elders want to discuss rezoning the village."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"And what _particularly_ do they want to discuss?" Kakashi challenges, eyes narrowed.

"Well…"

"It's the Uchiha compound, isn't it?"

"To be fair, it's not so much a compound anymore as a bunch of ruins," Shizune says nervously, "so I can sort of see their point –"

"We're not touching it."

"But Lord Sixth –"

"No one in this village is being rezoned without having a say in the matter, and until the Uchiha clan – such as it is – is able to offer input on the subject, the compound stays."

"Lord Kakashi, they don't have to wait on your approval," Shizune reminds him quietly, "you might as well at least try to salvage _part_ of it while you can."

"I know they don't have to wait on my approval. But I also have no intention of supporting a decision that ignores the interests of a member of this village. Sasuke might not care now, but in the future he will. Besides, Naruto will nag me about until he drives me insane," Kakashi replies. "He's not about to allow the Uchiha legacy to be erased any further. And knowing him, he'll end up getting the whole village standing in front of construction crews and protesting in the streets." He leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. "I can pick my battles. So can the Elders."

"They're not going to be happy about that," Shizune remarks uncertainty.

"And again, I say – tough."

If he had his way, he'd have removed Koharu and Homura from their positions as soon as he took office. But as he told Shizune, he knows how to pick his battles. Getting rid of the Elders, or the institution that supports them, is something he isn't equipped for right now. And his goals extend beyond his own simple distrust of them – he intends the next generation of Konoha's villagers to be safe and unafraid to use their voices.

 _Not ruled by the machinations of those in the shadows_ , he decides. If that's the only legacy he can pass on to Naruto, it's one he's totally committed to.

"Uh…moving on. There's an artist of some sort from Iwa that wants to meet with you. It has something to do with permission he needs to work on some collectable cards? I'm not really sure I understood the message…"

"That doesn't sound urgent, let's deal with it tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Captain Yamato sent a clone to speak to you. Updates about his surveillance mission I imagine."

Kakashi sighs.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's the last thing on the list and then you can go home."

"As long as you don't find anything else for me to do, right?" Kakashi challenges, and Shizune shifts her weight, a guilty expression on her face. "Fine. Send him in."

As she disappears, Kakashi rubs the back of his head, trying to figure out where the paperwork ends and where his desk begins. In the one corner that isn't obscured with memos, the photograph of Team 7 offers him a rare reminder of why he bothers with all of this.

Taking the frame in hand, he stares down at the familiar faces, hit once again with the disbelief that they are all still here and alive. He can see any of them at any point if he so chooses (although Sasuke isn't big on talking these days, which is understandable) and he no longer has to lie awake at night trying to ensure they all survive to adulthood.

Naruto is his usual self once more, resilient as ever. He might be committed to becoming Hokage and enduring Iruka's private training sessions, but he's irrepressible as ever. There's even been some instances of graffiti in the village the Kakashi feels certain he's responsible for.

Sasuke might not be talkative, but when he does speak it is with candor and a genuine tone of remorse for his actions. Even Ibiki is impressed by the level of cooperation and has even agreed to testify as to Sasuke's character when it comes time to present his case. It's a testimony that will go a long way, considering the head of Torture and Interrogation has absolutely no stake in the remaining Uchiha's rehabilitation.

Sakura isn't quite back to normal, but whenever she sees him she has a smile at the ready. There was a rough patch in the first month following the end of the war – and a week in the psyche ward that Tsunade refuses to elaborate on – but her work in the hospital keeps her busy. And she's visiting Sasuke on a regular basis, which is a relief.

Maybe Kakashi's an old romantic, but there's something fundamentally wrong with a world where Sakura might not forgive Sasuke. Or where her feelings for him don't endure. Even knowing that not every story ends happily, and that there is still the possibility of it going wrong, Kakashi continues to bet on them even after all these years.

Literally.

He has an ongoing wager with Tsunade, who says Sasuke is too damaged for them to ever have a future. The Legendary Sucker is his guarantee that his former students – his friends – will one day be happy.

 _Now it's just Naruto who needs to get a clue_ , he thinks to himself as Tenzou's clone wanders in.

"Lord Hokage," he says, bowing.

"Knock it off with the 'lord' stuff," Kakashi grumbles.

"Hey, you wanted to be Hokage –"

"No, I didn't –"

" – so now you can be 'Lord Hokage' with a vengeance."

"I should put you on latrine duty…"

"You've already got me following around a snake, it wouldn't be much different."

"You did volunteer," Kakashi reminds him.

They smirk at one another, and Kakashi leans backward. "Alright. What's the news?"

"Orochimaru is back in his hide-out."

"The one close to Konoha, I gather, considering your presence."

"Yes. He seems to want to stay close, in spite of his recent trip to Suna."

"Did you check in with the Kazekage?"

"Yes. Lord Gaara said Orochimaru simply wanted access to some old storage. I managed to get a look at the information he was after first – I think the old bastard wanted me to see it, to be honest – but there was nothing dangerous in it as far as I can tell."

"Fine. Continue to monitor the situation. I'm surprised Gaara allowed him that much."

"I think Gaara is giving him a chance," Tenzō muses, "but then again, Orochimaru is sneaky. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to pull something off under all our noses."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Kakashi says, fishing in his slew of papers for a particular memo. Once he finds it, he passes it to Tenzō. "Look at this."

His former subordinate frowns at the paper. "What is it?"

"That's a petition sent out by the new council in Oto. They want official recognition as a legitimate shinobi village."

Tenzō gapes. "Are you actually considering it?"

"It's a topic of discussion," Kakashi confirms, taking back the paper. "There would be conditions, of course. Curbing the violence there is a main one. Another is that Orochimaru will no longer have decision-making powers. The fact that they could even demand that without worrying he'd kill them suggests he might be more interested in other things these days. In any case, it will be a long time before anything officially happens."

He can see that Tenzō continues to have reservations, but he doesn't air them.

The two of them converse a little longer, but eventually the clone disappears. Either Tenzō has moved out of range, or he no longer has the energy to maintain the jutsu. In any case, Shizune is nowhere to be found and Kakashi doesn't want to waste another second at the office.

He practically sprints from the Tower to his apartment, and then half-way there thinks better of it.

People know to look for him there, and he just wants a few hours of peace and quiet.

(It's an indication of how desperate he is, considering there is nothing quiet or peaceful about Manako.)

The tiny flat above the demolition and supply shop is brightly lit when he gets there, suggesting she is still awake. As usual, he bypasses the front door, choosing instead to climb inside through the window. Upon entering, he inhales the mouth-watering scent of _food_. It seems he was right – somehow, without him even asking her, she's already brought take-out from their favourite yōshoku restaurant.

He wanders past the spread on the table and into the living room where his wife is curled up on the couch.

She's wearing nothing but one of his long shirts, boxers and a pair of thick socks, swinging her feet back and forth while she scribbles something on a pad of paper. Probably calculations for a new explosive device or other.

"I don't care what they say about you, you are a good woman," he tells her as he falls heavily onto the empty space beside her. He lets his head fall back on the pillow and considers the merits of sleeping now and eating later.

 _Hot food or cold food…yet another decision…_

"Don't spread rumours," Manako tells him. "I just don't feel like scrounging for food the rest of the week, so I ordered a lot. For leftovers."

"Oh. Of course," he allows. "Let me never again mistake your laziness for forethought."

"Damn straight."

She pushes away the page of calculations and sits up, appraising him. "You look like crap."

"I feel like it."

"The _Icha Icha_ movie is on in fifteen minutes if you want to watch. Might make you feel better."

Kakashi grunts in agreement. He likes that idea.

"I don't care what we do as long as I don't have to think about it. All day long, people bringing me news, expecting me to make decisions – it's exhausting."

Manako is quiet for a long moment at this, and he figures there's a fifty-fifty chance of her mocking him for whining or showing a rare bit of sympathy and offering him a neck massage. He really hopes it's the latter.

"I guess now's probably not the best time to tell you I'm pregnant, then," she says instead.

Kakashi snorts. _Figured it would be closer to the first option._

"Yeah, now would not be a good time…"

"Well, too bad," she retorts, "because I am."

Kakashi cracks one eye open and glares at her. "Seriously, that's not funny. I've had a long day."

"Seriously, I'm not joking," she snaps. "There are about six pee-sticks in the bathroom that can show you how much I'm not joking."

Silence fills the apartment, and as every second ticks by, it becomes more and more evident that she's being completely serious.

"So," she eventually says, arranging herself on the couch with her ankles and arms both crossed, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge, "let's discuss."

終わり

* * *

 _Yes, it's a little bit of a cliffy/open-ended ending, but I thought that was appropriate given the flow of the entire fic. It is all about laying the groundwork for the future, so I hope I've managed that._

 _Thank you all for reading! Reviews and concrit are much appreciated - and if you're feeling generous, find out how you can support my writing by checking out my tumblr!_

クリ


End file.
